coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8456 (25th August 2014)
Plot Tyrone lies unconscious in the debris. Max refuses to come out of his bedroom and Kylie is further upset when she misses Lily's first steps. She snaps at Sally when she questions her parenting skills. Jason returns from lunch and finds Tyrone. He rings 999. Michael turns up at the party with ice creams from his van for all the children. Luke helps Jason as Tyrone comes round in pain and Katy fetches Fiz from the party. Michelle assures Steve that he has her blessing and should visit Peter in prison. Dean Upton, landlord of The Flying Horse comes into the Rovers and brags to Steve about how good business is in his pub. When Steve then suggests they could hammer his pub team at cricket, Dean tells him the team from The Parson's Arms has pulled out of a fixture in a couple of weeks. Todd is shocked to see Tyrone being put into an ambulance. Dean and Steve shake hands on a match. Steve then sets about hastily putting a cricket team together. Todd sneaks into No. 9 where Gary joins him. Todd tells him to keep quiet about the thin floorboards. Luke and Katy get close. A worried Fiz and Jason are told that Tyrone has a broken wrist which requires an operation, two broken ribs and lung contusions but it could have been more serious. Steve agrees to visit Peter. Tony wonders how the accident could have happened. Kylie frets that Max is different to other children and not normal. She worries that people like Sally will judge him. Tony sees Todd and Gary arguing and finds out what happened. He warns Gary to keep quiet and tells Todd he's carrying the can for what happened, not Jason. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dean Upton - Justin Moorhouse *Paramedic - Lee Bainbridge *Nurse - Una Love *Dr Roper - Rhik Samadder Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E and Tyrone's room Notes *Final appearance of Ava & Lilly Bushell as Lily Platt. In the character's next appearance on 1st September 2014, she was played by Betsie & Emmie Taylor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Luke and Katy race to help Jason lift Tyrone to safety; Kylie is upset when she misses Lily's first steps because of Max; and Steve sets about putting a cricket team together after challenging The Flying Horse's landlord to a match. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,844,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes